


Definitely Not Sick

by ashes_14



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_14/pseuds/ashes_14
Summary: Even ambassadors get to take a sick day.
Relationships: Main Character/Raiden (Errant Kingdom)
Kudos: 3





	Definitely Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all school and general life caught up to me, but I'm hoping to continue to post here and there when I have stuff to share. This was one of the first fanfiction pieces I ever wrote just for fun and my lovely beta told me I should dig it up and share it. It's been polished up with help from my beta and here for your enjoyment.

Violet was on her third cup of tea and it didn’t seem to be making a difference. Her nose was still stuffy and her body couldn’t decide if it was too hot or too cold, but it definitely hurt. Yvette had already yelled at her twice to take a hot bath and get some sleep, but Violet had waved her off. 

She knew she was more than likely sick and that rest would do her good, but the court waited for no one. The ever growing stack of correspondence on her desk wasn’t getting any shorter. Violet sighed and reached for her quill. A strong sneeze nearly caused her to dump the inkwell across her desk.

“Bless you,” a voice came from behind her. _Damn it_ , _of all the times for that snake to come sneaking in_. She turned to watch Raiden saunter towards her from the open balcony door.

“It’s freezing over here, Vi. You know I can open the door on my own. You don’t need to leave it open all the time.” He pulled back his hood and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s too hot in here.” Her voice sounded rough even to her own ears. Raiden frowned and came closer. 

“Are you sick?”

“No,” Violet rasped and quickly fell into a fit of deep coughs. She wiped the tears from her eyes as Raiden crouched down in front of her.

“You’re a terrible liar.” He reached up and felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

“Am not,” Violet sulked.

“You’re burning up, Vi. Why the hells are you here at your desk?”

“I’ve got things to do,” Violet mumbled and gestured to the stack of paperwork waiting to get done. Yvette had left her alone eventually, but she knew it would take more than a little lie to chase Raiden off.

“Nope. You’re done now.” Raiden stood up and started packing up her ink and quill.

“No, wait. I need to finish—” She was interrupted by another coughing fit. Violet groaned and held her head in her hands. Raiden looked back at her with his eyebrow raised. 

“Vi, you’re allowed to have some time off. The idiots can wait.” Raiden turned and cupped her face, gently stroking her burning cheeks with his thumbs. Violet leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. Sleep would be fantastic right now, but the letters on her desk weren’t going to write themselves...

“Just one more?” she sniffled. Raiden rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. 

“Let’s make a deal then.”

“What kind of deal?” Violet became immediately suspicious.

“I will let you finish a letter while I run a bath. When that’s done, you’re going to take said bath and go straight to bed.”

“That sounds like you are just trying to get me undressed,” Violet pointed out.

“Normally, yes.” Raiden gave her a crooked grin and a cheeky wink. “But not tonight.” He kissed her forehead and walked towards her washroom.

Violet smiled in spite of herself and shook her head, grabbing her quill to finish her letters. She was so focused that when Raiden came back out of her washroom fifteen minutes later, she barely heard him.

“Alright wrap it up. The water will get cold.” He leaned over her shoulder. “Lord Whats-his-face can wait till tomorrow.”

“Wait, just a minute more.”

“No way. That wasn’t the deal.” Raiden reached over and plucked the quill from her fingers and tossed it behind him.

“Rai!” Violet turned to glare at him. “That one was my favorite.”

“I’ll get you a new one if it’s that important.” He rolled his eyes. Raiden came around in front of her and pulled her up. She nearly stumbled into him, but he quickly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

“Rai! Put me down!” Violet tried to wiggle loose, but was soon overtaken by another coughing fit.

Raiden gently set her down next to the large wooden tub. With deft fingers, he undid her robe and left her standing there in just her nightshirt.

“Well? Aren’t you going to take the rest off?” Violet put her hands on her hips, halfway daring him.

“No offense, but you look like shit, darling,” Raiden laughed as he set out a fluffy towel and a clean nightshirt for her. “You’re on your own there.”

“You’re intolerable.” Violet crossed her arms over her chest.

“So I’ve been told.” He gave her a shit-eating grin. “Now, get in the tub. I’m going to go ask Lucien for something for your cough.” He left and shut the door behind him.

Violet sighed and pulled off her nightshirt. She caught her reflection in the mirror. Raiden had a point- she did look like shit. Her face was flushed, her nose was bright red, and there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. 

The water felt amazing as she slowly sank in and dunked her head underwater in an attempt to wash away the feeling of sickness. Raiden hadn’t come back after a few minutes, so she placed her arms up on the side of the tub and rested her head on them. The steam from the hot water helped with the coughing and her eyes drifted closed. She probably should have done this earlier, but she wasn’t going to admit that to Raiden- she would never hear the end of it. 

When Raiden finally came back he found her half asleep in the tub. He chuckled quietly and grabbed her lavender soap to wash her hair. “Hey, sleepyhead. Can I wash your hair?” Violet roused at his voice. 

“You don’t have to do that,” she said followed by a yawn.

“But I want to.” Violet turned to look up and see Raiden’s earnest smile. She felt her cheeks blush from something other than her fever.

“You know, if this is how you’re going to treat me when I’m sick, I might have to be sick more often,” she murmured against her arms.

“You don’t have to be so dramatic. It wouldn’t take much convincing for me to take a bath with you,” Raiden teased and tugged on her hair lightly. Violet stuck out her tongue, but leaned back as he began to run his fingers through her tangled hair. She sighed and sank deeper into the tub, the warmth and the feeling of his fingers making her eyes slip closed again. 

“Hey, no sleeping yet,” Raiden said. “You gotta get the soap out and then you can sleep.” Violet grumbled but dunked her head. While she rinsed her hair, Raiden got up and grabbed the towel for her. Violet reluctantly got out of the cooling bath, wrapping it around her. She tried to hide her shiver; the bath had kept her warm, but the bathroom was cool. Raiden noticed and swifty helped her pull on her nightshirt before he picked her up. Violet yelped before she clung tighter to him.

“I am capable of walking,” Violet said around chattering teeth. “I’m sick, not crippled.”

Raiden just snorted and set her under her covers. He fussed with the blankets and her pillows and Violet tried not to laugh; he was nearly worse than her old nursemaid.

“And what’s so funny, hm?” he asked while pulling out a small bottle of darkish liquid.

“Nothing, nothing at all. You fuss just like my Nurse Nina did.” Violet gave him a sleepy smile and then turned to cough into her pillow.

“Give me a few minutes and I can put her to shame. Here, it smells like shit, but Luci says it will help.” Raiden held the bottle out to her.

“It looks terrible,” she mumbled, but downed the contents. “Ugh, and it tastes terrible too.”

“You’ll feel better in the morning.” He took the bottle from her and placed it on her nightstand. “Just close your eyes and go to sleep.” 

“Are you sure I can’t finish one more letter?” she mumbled while trying to hide a smirk, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Go. To. Sleep.” Violet snorted in response. But truthfully, her eyelids already felt like they weighed a ton. She listened to him going around her room, extinguishing the candles and putting another log on the fire. Raiden came back over to her and lightly brushed her hair from her face.

“Rai?” Violet’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay?” she asked quietly. 

“As long as you want me to,” he replied just as quietly. 

He kicked off his boots and undid his leathers, leaving them in a pile by the foot of her bed. She felt the bed dip with his weight and Violet rolled over to curl against him. 

“I love you,” she murmured. Violet couldn’t see the pink that washed over Raiden’s cheeks, but he knew she would have teased him. Raiden wrapped an arm around her and ran his fingers in soothing circles over her back, feeling her breathing slow to a steady rhythm.

“I love you too.”

* * *

A few hours before dawn, Raiden tried to quietly slip out of bed, but Violet tightened her fist in his tunic. “Do you have to go?” she mumbled, not opening her eyes yet.

“It’s probably for the best,” he replied. Violet sighed, but ended up coughly lightly into her pillow. Her fingers loosened their hold.

“I know,” her voice tinged with sadness. Raiden leaving her bed before dawn wasn’t anything new, but she hated more and more as time went on. When Raiden brushed her hair back from her face, he noted that she didn’t feel feverish anymore, which was good.

“I’ll be back tonight to check on you,” he said before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Violet finally cracked an eye open at him.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” he chuckled and finally slid out of the covers. Violet sighed and watched him redress in his leathers.

“I’m going to miss you,” she said. A dusting of pink covered Raiden’s tawny cheeks in the weak light. He gave her a lopsided smile and her heart squeezed. Raiden really had stolen his way into her heart and now Violet didn’t know what she would do without him.

“I could give you something to remember me by?” Raiden offered. Violet pushed herself up on her elbow a little bit and cocked her head. She fully expected him to leave her with some cheesy line. Instead, he held out some bundled up fabric. Violet sat up fully and took the bundle. She shook it out and recognized it as his hood.

“Rai, don’t you need this?” she asked. He merely shrugged and smiled.

“I’ll get it back later.” Violet held the fabric close; it smelled like Raiden. “Now, go back to sleep. Get some rest and don’t worry about the letters,” he said as he walked back over to Violet and tucked the blankets around her again. He pressed another kiss to her forehead. 

“I’ll see you soon, be safe,” she said.

“Always am, darling.” Raiden gave her another wink before slipping out the balcony door. Violet curled around Raiden’s hood and hummed in contentment, eyelids sliding shut again. If he thought he was getting this back anytime soon, Raiden was sorely mistaken.

  
  



End file.
